


Пробка

by Fran



Series: Не только баскетбол [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Plug, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мидорима-инициатор с игрушкой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пробка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleks_neko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/gifts).



> написано на куроко-но-репку

— Это... Э-э...  
— Пробка, собственно говоря.  
Такао покивал, кусая губы. Он смотрел на пробку, как будто это был не «фаллоимитатор специфической формы, предназначенный для введения в анальное отверстие», а начиненная нитроглицерином капсула.  
— Розовая, — заметил он.  
— Цвет имеет значение?  
Такао помотал головой.  
Мидорима перевел взгляд на часы и подавил вздох.  
— Тебе со мной стало скучно, Шин-чан? — выдержав еще одну долгую паузу, спросил Такао.  
Мидорима шевельнул бровью.  
— Я хотел сказать... Мне нравится все, что мы делаем вдвоем, — зачастил Такао, вскидывая поголубевшие глаза. — Ты самый лучший, Шин-чан, с тобой так здорово, но я никогда раньше не... э-э...  
— Не пользовался фаллоимитатором?  
Такао шумно выдохнул и запустил пальцы в волосы.  
— Я принял душ и произвел необходимые гигиенические процедуры, — подумав, понял его Мидорима. — Приобрел смазку и подготовил средство защиты. Презервативы, собственно говоря. Второй — на случай, если...  
— Процедуры, — растерянно перебил Такао.  
Мидорима поджал губы.  
Такао смотрел на него и отчетливо соображал. Мидорима не торопил его, хотя начал терять терпение.  
— Так это... эта...  
— Пробка.  
— Ага... Она не для меня, что ли?  
Мидорима передвинул пробку по крышке стола, как игровую фигурку.  
— Тебе нужно ввести ее. В анальное отверстие. Мое, собственно говоря.  
Такао моргнул и приоткрыл рот.  
— Мне самому неудобно, — пояснил Мидорима и все-таки вздохнул. Разговор оказался труднее, чем предполагалось.  
Он пристроил глянцевый квадратик со средством защиты поверх такого же, переложил поближе к бутылочке со смазкой и не донес руку до переносицы.  
И так раскрасневшийся, Такао залился румянцем до самого ворота футболки, округленные глаза сияли, как озерная вода в солнечный день.  
— Шин-чан хочет... — начал он тонким голосом и сбился.  
— Шин-чан хочет, — подтвердил Мидорима и слабо улыбнулся. Такао засмеялся, нервно, но радостно, как будто удачной шутке.  
— Я хочу понять, что ты чувствуешь, — успокоил его Мидорима. — Ты так кричишь, когда я тебя... — он задумался, подбирая слово, но Такао покраснел еще сильнее, и Мидорима удовлетворенно кивнул. — Собственно говоря, я решил разнообразить наши отношения. Но счел невозможным приступать непосредственно к коитусу, поскольку мое анальное отверстие...  
— Господи! — взмолился Такао. — Хватит, Шин-чан, я тебя понял!  
— Прекрасно.

Мидорима поднялся с пола, распустил пояс и повел плечами, снимая домашнюю юкату. Аккуратно сложил, шагнул к расстеленным футонам и покачнулся.  
Такао застыл, обхватив его сзади за шею, словно собрался придушить. Мидорима подождал немного и кашлянул.  
— Шин-чан, — жарко выдохнул Такао между лопаток и прижался сильнее.  
Мидорима мягко расцепил руки и подтолкнул его в сторону ванной.

Пока Такао расходовал горячую воду, по обыкновению включив слишком сильный напор, что-то ронял и приглушенно ругался, Мидорима улегся поудобнее, подложил под живот приготовленную подушку и постарался расслабиться, раскрыв телефонный справочник на заложенной странице.  
Такао явился, когда он дочитывал последнюю строку и был, к собственному удовлетворению, совершенно расслаблен.  
Хотя и довольно сильно возбужден.  
Как ни странно, торопыга Такао не спешил. Он замер у края футона и дышал так, будто вернулся с пробежки только что, а не полчаса назад.  
— Все в порядке? — отложив справочник в сторону, спросил Мидорима и обернулся.  
Такао, прижимая к себе смазку, пробку и средства защиты, распустил свободной рукой узел — полотенце зацепилось, повисело и соскользнуло на пол.  
Мидорима засмотрелся, потом с сожалением снял очки, положил их на справочник. Откинул простыню и приглашающе похлопал ладонью рядом с собой.  
Мутный силуэт Такао издал странный звук, похожий на всхлип. Он шагнул, споткнулся — и на поясницу шлепнулась бутылочка со смазкой.  
— Извини, — попросил Такао и не дождался ответа, спикировав следом, как пернатый хищник.

Его руки оказались сразу везде — судорожно гладили плечи и бока, зарывались в волосы, чего Мидорима терпеть не мог, но всегда терпел, и со сдержанной жадностью трогали ягодицы. Ладони обжигали — или это ягодицы были холодными; но совсем скоро в комнате стало жарко, хотя за окном было плюс два, ветер порывистый, скорость пятнадцать метров в секунду, возможен снегопад.  
— Такао, — позвал Мидорима и замолчал — голос прозвучал низко и хрипло, как будто принадлежал кому-то другому. Кому впору озвучивать порнографические фильмы. Мидорима внимательно просмотрел четыре ролика и теперь неплохо в этом разбирался.  
Такао не ответил — он тяжело дышал в то самое местечко между лопатками, которое словно создано было для его горячих выдохов и лижущих прикосновений, и дрожал.  
— Шин-чан, — сказал он срывающимся голосом. — Я не смогу... Я так... так сильно тебя...  
— Подрочить тебе? — поразмыслив, предложил Мидорима, и Такао со стоном вдавил его в футон, беспорядочно целуя в шею, в подставленную щеку и ресницы. Щурясь, Мидорима с трудом повернул голову, запустил пальцы в еще влажные волосы и нашел губами его губы.

Они целовались, пока хватало сил терпеть удовольствие, от которого, как всегда, пропадало дыхание. Мидорима ткнулся пылающим лбом в прохладную подушку, вздрагивая и ловя ртом воздух. Такао повел губами вдоль позвонков, сполз ниже. Жесткие пальцы впились в ягодицы, бесцеремонно раздвинули — Мидорима поднял голову, изумленно распахивая глаза, и прикусил согнутый палец.  
Мягкие и мокрые, лакающие касания на секунду пропали; Такао пробормотал то ли «такой гладкий Шин-чан», то ли «сладкий», и снова приник к тому месту, которое полтора часа назад было подвергнуто гигиеническим процедурам, включавшим эпиляцию.  
И сейчас Такао определенно всхлипывал.  
Всхлипы постепенно сменялись непристойными влажными звуками, а движения языка обретали четкий и размеренный темп.  
Мидорима выпустил палец изо рта и схватился за подушку.  
Тело не слушалось: колени сами собой разъехались шире, он прогнулся в пояснице, и неподготовленное к коитусу отверстие словно зажило собственной жизнью, сжимаясь и податливо раскрываясь навстречу бесстыдным, юрким и ритмичным проникновениям.  
Такао всегда был остер на язык, но заподозрить его в таком таланте не приходило в голову. А это определенно был талант — насколько измученный наслаждением и щекоткой Мидорима еще мог судить.

— Довольно, — не выдержал он, когда втиснутый в подушку ноющий член опасно напрягся.  
Изводящие толчки прекратились, между сведенных напряжением бедер мазнуло прохладой.  
Такао просунул руку под живот и ловко обхватил член двумя пальцами у основания, а другой ладонью огладил подтянутые яички.  
Мидорима прикусил угол подушки. Непривычно беззащитная кожа оказалась слишком чувствительной, особенно к таким прикосновениям, изучающим и робким одновременно. Как будто Такао не трогал его самыми кончиками дрожащих пальцев, а снова ласкал языком.  
— Ты такой голый, Шин-чан... Везде, — выговорил Такао.  
Мидорима оставил подушку в покое и попытался поправить очки.  
— Я увлекся, — сдержанно признался он и задумался. — Тебе не нравится?  
Такао, задыхаясь и всхлипывая, рассмеялся.  
— Ты бы только видел себя, — сказал он с нежностью и обнажил головку. Сомкнул пальцы плотнее, повел кулак вверх и снова туда и обратно — идеально правильно, но недостаточно быстро для того, чтобы позволить кончить.  
Мидорима зажмурился и опять вцепился зубами в бинты на указательном пальце, стойко выдерживая пытку ненаступающим оргазмом.  
Собрался с силами и отрывисто напомнил:  
— Пробка.  
Такао огладил напоследок головку большим пальцем и отстранился. Мидорима обмяк, расслабляя плечи.  
— Сначала смазку?  
— Увлажнить наконечник, ввести на два-три сантиметра, выдавить небольшое количество, — скомандовал Мидорима, процитировав инструкцию.  
Такао возился с бутылочкой, возбужденно сопя. Сам Мидорима чувствовал легкое волнение, которое не могло перебить тянущее желание кончить, чего делать было, собственно говоря, пока нельзя.  
— Так, — подал дрожащий голос Такао. — Готов?  
Вместо ответа Мидорима взялся за ягодицу и оттянул ее в сторону.  
Такао словно перестал дышать, и Мидорима невольно задержал дыхание.  
Наконечник вошел как будто правильно — достаточно глубоко, но не чересчур.  
А затем внутри стало прохладно и мокро.  
— Ой, — испугался Такао и отдернул руку. Мидорима поморщился. — Многовато получилось.  
— Ничего страшного, — терпеливо успокоил Мидорима. — Теперь смажь пробку, но сначала...  
— Ага, я уже...  
— ...надень на нее средство защиты.  
— Черт... Сейчас, Шин-чан, я все сделаю!  
Мидорима опустил голову на скрещенные запястья и вздохнул.

Спустя несколько томительных секунд он пережидал распирающее проникновение, глубоко дыша носом и считая выдохи.  
— Готово, — испуганно прошептал Такао на десятом. — Все получилось, она... там. Ты как?  
Мидорима прислушался к себе. Привстал на локтях, попытался пожать плечами — и беззвучно охнул.  
— Шин-чан? — встревожился Такао.  
— Со мной все в порядке, — успокоив дыхание, заверил Мидорима. Осторожно, упираясь ладонями, встал на колени и выпрямился. Такао прильнул к нему, погладил по спине, обеспокоенно пытаясь заглянуть в глаза.  
Мидорима неуклюже развернулся и ухватился за его плечо. Завел руку за спину — основание пробки было на месте. Попробовал ее подвигать; Такао еле успел его подхватить и неясно крякнул, когда Мидорима навалился враз ослабшим телом.  
— Все хорошо? — звенящим голосом спросил Такао.  
Мидорима смог только кивнуть. Все было хорошо. Абсолютно. Хорошо и ни на что не похоже; даже в те ослепительные секунды, когда Такао кончал, ритмично зажимаясь и вытягивая все до последней капли, не было и вполовину так хорошо, как сейчас.  
Кажется, теперь Мидорима понимал, почему Такао кричит, если его как следует...  
Он снова непроизвольно сжался и затрясся. Такао обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал в губы, долго и нежно. Мидорима закрыл глаза, послушно отвечая.

Обычно он не тянул — предварительным ласкам отводилось не больше трех минут, а затем Мидорима вламывался одним сильным толчком и пластал подвижное гибкое тело, бьющееся под ним, как пойманная птица.  
Сейчас не осталось ни названия тому, что происходило, ни даже мыслей; не было ничего, кроме жажды близости с Такао — как угодно и как можно скорее.  
— Я сейчас кончу, — вывернувшись, признался Мидорима.  
Такао дышал так же тяжело и облизывал покрасневшие губы. Мидорима опять сжался, быстро опустил руку и передавил основание члена.  
— Позволишь мне? — хрипло попросил Такао. Мидорима кивнул, не особенно понимая, с чем соглашается. Такао помог ему улечься на спину и устроился между широко разведенных коленей.

Техникой орального секса Такао владел в совершенстве, в этом Мидорима не раз убеждался с тех пор, как его впервые впечатали в мокрую стенку школьной душевой и показали небо в алмазах, перемежая сокрушительные ласки привычным «Шин-ча-ан», отчего все казалось еще ужаснее и ошеломительней. Или, возможно, дело было не в технике, а в самом Такао — сравнивать Мидориме было не с кем. Но сейчас к знакомой сладкой неге добавился целый букет ощущений, пронизывающих до пальцев ног каждый раз, когда Такао, не переставая размеренно двигать головой, трогал основание пробки.

Сначала он просто раскачивал ее, потом стал имитировать соитие — едва заметно, затем отчетливее. Пробка была не особенно широкой и почти не двигалась, но Мидорима чувствовал себя отдающимся по-настоящему, и не кому-нибудь, а Такао Кадзунари, и от этого внутри все тряслось и переворачивалось.  
— Не больно? — сипло спросил Такао.  
Мидорима молча приподнялся и вплел пальцы ему в волосы, открывая лоб и заставляя посмотреть на себя. Такао, сияя ухмылкой, умудрился вобрать член обратно в рот. Потянул пробку и вдавил ее одним ввинчивающимся толчком. Мидорима упал на подушку и стиснул зубы, глотая стон.

Когда именно Такао прекратил измываться над его членом, Мидорима толком не заметил. Он потерялся во времени и пространстве и был поглощен скольжением пробки, пошлыми чмокающими звуками и волнами удовольствия, от которого подводило мышцы живота, а под зажмуренными веками багровел горячий туман. Такао откровенно и упоительно трахал его, что-то бормотал и, кажется, дрочил себе свободной рукой.  
В какой-то момент Мидорима понял, что хочет это видеть, приподнялся на локтях, пьяно мотнул головой, откидывая челку, и вскрикнул от резкого, как боль, ощущения.  
Такао остановился и вскинул потемневшие глаза.  
Еще, — беззвучно шевельнул губами Мидорима, и его выгнуло новой волной наслаждения, вырвав еще один слабый вскрик.  
— Не могу больше, — выговорил Такао, задышал часто-часто и застыл, жмурясь и кривя губы. Мидорима зачарованно следил, как на его блестящем от испарины лице расцветают пятна румянца, как дрожат мокрые ресницы, а губы повторяют, как мантру, его имя.  
Он не выдержал, опустил руку на свой член — пальцы тут же накрыла теплая и скользкая ладонь, прижала крепко, умело повела вверх-вниз.  
Другой рукой Такао потянул пробку, извлекая ее полностью, нестерпимо медленно.  
Мидорима успел ухватить его за шею, притянуть ближе — и впервые отпустил себя, вскрикивая и содрогаясь, бесстыдно подставляя себя чужому жадному взгляду.

Когда он нашел силы пошевелиться, первым делом увидел глаза Такао — они блестели, как от слез, но искрились привычным лукавством.  
— Шин-чан та-ак кричал, — доверительно сообщил он, подперев голову.  
Мидорима нахмурился было — и передумал. Ему хотелось не хмуриться, а смеяться.  
— Понравилось, — утвердительно сказал Такао.  
Мидорима кивнул.  
— В следующий раз я воспользуюсь этим, — Такао помахал перед носом розовым пластиковым устройством, похожим на пульт. — Дистанционное управление, — пояснил он и подмигнул. — Шин-чан так завелся, что не дочитал инструкцию?  
— Дочитал, — машинально возразил Мидорима, отвлеченно отметив, что Такао не только укрыл его, но и тщательно обтер влажными салфетками. И даже, кажется, напоил холодным супом — во рту до сих пор оставалось приятное послевкусие. — Для чего оно, собственно говоря?  
— Включает вибрацию, — Такао выразительно подвигал бровями и закатился смехом.  
Мидорима представил, что с ним будет твориться, если использовать вибрацию, потер ноющее горло и слабо улыбнулся.  
— Шин-чан слишком чувствительный, — насмешливо пропел Такао и отвел волосы с его лба. Задержал руку, перебирая пряди. Мидорима недовольно повел головой, но остановил себя. Губы Такао растягивала ехидная улыбка, но глаза посерьезнели и смотрели, не отрываясь. — Слишком, — повторил он дрогнувшим голосом.  
Мидорима погладил его по щеке, нажал пальцем на кончик носа, как на кнопку звонка.  
— В следующий раз мы обойдемся без вибрации.  
Такао грустно и смешно сложил брови домиком.  
— И без пробки, собственно говоря, — добавил Мидорима, подумав. — Думаю, мое анальное... — он замолчал и потянулся за очками, пристроил их на носу и сразу почувствовал себя увереннее. — Думаю, мне понравилось настолько, что я... — он кашлянул и поправил оправу. — В следующий раз... Ты трахнешь меня, Кадзунари-чан?  
Такао округлил глаза. Выбросил вверх кулак, рухнул на спину и с размаху накрыл лицо подушкой.  
— Определенно да, — заключил Мидорима, вздохнул и все-таки рассмеялся.


End file.
